Reverberations
by jessara40k
Summary: Sequel to 'The Foxhole'. Bakura starts to pay off his debt to Ryou from their display, Yami and Yugi discover the nature of their love, and Seto approaches Wraith and Silver with a surprising propostion.


Bakura bit his lip unhappily as he looked at Ryou doing his homework. It had been three days since they'd won that bet at The Foxhole, and Ryou hadn't asked him to pay off the debt for his generosity in ending the scene there before he got an erection. He touched the Shadow Magic hidden collar around his neck and left the dining room to laugh bitterly, Ryou was still allowing him to choose the times he was Silver, he still thought the power rested in Bakura's hands. It didn't, it never had, but Ryou couldn't see that.

When Ryou had first received the Ring, Zork had been in control, Bakura had emotionally abused Ryou to distract the one he'd long since learned had truly been responsible for the death of his people. Then he'd started teaching Ryou Shadow Magic in secret, an excuse - albeit not a very good one - ready in case his master found out. Ryou's Shadow Magic was different to Bakura's, where the thief's Shadow Magic was a thing of force and power - if not as much power as the Pharaoh's - Ryou's was a thing of subtlety and precise control. Then, finally, after the Battle City tournament Ryou been able to locate and destroy the Shadow Magic links that bound Bakura to Zork's service, links forged from Bakura's own Shadow Magic as much as from Zork's. And Bakura had turned on Zork, destroying him and finally avenging his people, even if he didn't know how to put them to rest. Somehow that act had been enough to grant all the yamis bodies of their own, although Bakura had never let anyone know the reason, and by experimentation they'd found they could still retreat to their Items, returning dressed as they had been on entering the Item.

He'd started feeling weird, uncomfortable, shortly after he'd been freed from Zork's control, and at the same time he'd started feeling the need to do whatever Ryou wanted. That was when he'd come up with the idea of playing BDSM games, creating the persona of Silver in an effort to control _when_ he just submitted. Recently he'd found himself needing to be Silver more and more often, but he'd pushed it in the days since visiting The Foxhole, and he hadn't even been able to fully submerse himself in being Silver then. He was afraid that on some level he _wanted_ Ryou to take the thin shreds of control he had left away from him, and let everyone know who owned him now.

-Yadonushi-sama...why haven't you demanded that I pay off my debt to you from The Foxhole yet?-

:Because you haven't been Silver since then. I'm not going to ask you to do something like that if you won't enjoy it, and you won't unless you're in the right mood.: Ryou obviously didn't realise he could get Bakura 'in the right mood' just by telling him to be, and he wasn't going to enlighten him. But...the mix of arousal and fear the prospect created in him aside, if Bakura didn't spend some time as Silver soon he'd probably find Silver's characteristics bleeding over into Touzokuou, the persona he used to keep the others from noticing his issues.

Coming to a decision Bakura stripped and put his clothes in the laundry basket before getting in the shower. While he was there he cleaned himself inside as well as out, and shaved all his body hair except at his groin. Then, once he was dried he tapped into Ryou's spell on his collar, and disengaged it for a while and went down to present himself to his Master, on his knees, arms folded behind his back, forehead pressed to the floor, waiting for Wraith-sama to deign to notice him.

Eventually the sounds of writing stopped.

"Silver, go and get the toybox I took to The Foxhole." No need for verbal acknowledgement, he stood and obeyed, kneeling to present the box held over his head. He could feel it as his Master opened the box, and looked through the things inside, taking something out before shutting it again.

"Put it away, then return." Upon his return he prostrated himself, waiting for more orders.

"Display pose 2." Silver stood, legs so far apart he could barely keep his balance, folded his arms behind his back, each hand gripping the opposite elbow, and then bent forward until his torso was parallel to the floor. Like all the display poses this required constant subtle changes in position, to keep his balance, and left him totally vulnerable. His Master walked around him, examining him, Silver kept his eyes to the ground rather than try to see what his master did. Then he felt his Master's oiled fingers opening him up and sliding something into him, something that swiftly started to vibrate. Next Wraith-sama fastened a cock ring around his swiftly hardening erection. A slap on his ass followed, rocking him forward, and forcing him to strain to regain his balance.

"Go do the laundry and the washing up. Prepare onigiri for us too. Break stance." Freed from the need to hold his position Silver turned and pressed his forehead to the floor once in acknowledgement before turning to obey.

When he'd finished cooking he set the food on a tray and carried it to Wraith-sama, presenting it to him as he had the toybox. Wraith-sama took it from him, and had Silver kneel at his feet, feeding him while he ate himself. Then Wraith-sama pulled him up to sit in his Master's lap and switched the vibrator off to pull it out.

"I'm going to take this off," His fingers were playing with Silver's cock ring as he spoke. "but I don't want you to climax immediately, only when I say you can. Do you understand? You may answer me."

"Yes Master, I understand." That was actually a standard response for him. He shut his eyes to help maintain control as his Master removed the ring. Then his Master slapped him lightly on his cheek.

"Open your eyes Silver." He obeyed, casting his gaze down in submission and looking at Wraith-sama's chest. Then he felt his Master's hands on his shoulders, guiding him down to kneel between his, now open, legs, Wraith-sama's hand tangled in his hair, the other hastily unfastening his Master's pants. He whined when his Master pulled his head back, away from the dick in his mouth, and Wraith-sama laughed.

"Come on back up here. I want to be inside you." Soon Wraith-sama had him positioned over his erection, straddling his lap, and his Master pulled him down, impaling him just roughly enough to hurt. "Ride me. You can come as soon as I do." Silver was caught between his need for release, and his desire to feel his Master inside him for as long as possible. But he moved slowly, building his Master's arousal without haste, until Wraith-sama got impatient and began moving him by his hips. When climax hit him Silver screamed in wordless pleasure. He buried his face against Wraith-sama's shoulder, enjoying the feel of his Master hardening again inside him.

"No. Not just yet my pet." Wraith-sama laughed, lifting Silver off his lap, and putting a wide, short butt plug inside him. "Go and clean the kitchen then wait for me in our bedroom, display pose 1." The pose he'd used in The Foxhole. He sent Silver on his way with a slap on his ass.

Silver was covered in sweat by the time Wraith-sama entered the bedroom, but he could still hold the pose without straining, and that was the only way he could measure time in here. He could hear his Master putting something down behind him, then his Master walked around to sit in front of him, and put the cock ring back on him.

"That's staying on all night my pet. But we both know you can climax even wearing that, with the right stimulus." And when he did Silver was barely functional the following day, since he invariably passed out. Wraith-sama laughed slightly as he spoke. "Now shut your eyes, and keep them shut." He obeyed, trying not to focus on what his ears told him about his Master's location when Wraith-sama obviously did not wish him to know. His Master removed the butt plug, hurting him a little because it had been in him so long, then began sliding what had to be ice cubes inside him, trapping them there by replacing the butt plug.

The next thing he felt was heat along his spine as Wraith-sama painted it with hot wax. He moaned in mixed pleasure and pain as his Master painted the wax onto his torso apparently at random, then whimpered when he suddenly switched to using ice cubes. He was just starting to really feel the strain when he felt a faint burning of his sensitive inner flesh as some of the ice cubes finished melting. He couldn't help but scream slightly at that, and it seemed to be a signal for Wraith-sama. His Master stopped playing with him, pulling out the butt plug and plunging harshly into him. Wraith-sama knew just how to please his slave and every thrust built Silver's thwarted pleasure higher, until Wraith-sama pushed him over the edge by feeding the sensations of his own climax through their bond and he passed out.

When he came to he was cradled in his Master's arms in the furo. His hair had been twisted up into a knot secured with two large pins and Wraith-sama was stroking his body gently.

"Awake, my lovely Silver?" He nodded against his Master's chest. "And you remain my beautiful Silver?" His Master took hold of his hand, pulling it to lie on his collar. All Silver could do was nod in confusion. "Good." Wraith-sama stood, pulling him out of the furo, and dried him off ever so carefully, before turning to dry himself as well.

Finally his Master led him back to their shared bedroom and laid him face down on the bed, chaining him spread-eagled in position.

"Do you want me inside you Silver? You may answer me?"

"Please Master, yes." Wraith-sama laughed at that, and thrust inside him after roughly preparing him. His Master fucked him until Silver felt his release pool inside him, then he just stayed where he was.

"Go to sleep my beautiful Silver." And Silver obeyed without thinking about it.

-o-()-o-

Yami frowned at Yugi as his aibou finished preparing his deck. He couldn't understand why the teen hadn't said anything about what he'd told him two weeks ago at The Foxhole. Did Yugi think he'd been joking or something when he'd said he didn't want to be with anyone but him?

He shook his head, and began to duel when Yugi made his first move, but he was distracted by his worries about whether or not Yugi desired him, and how to try and get him to make a move and he didn't play at his best. It still took half an hour before Yugi defeated him, but his aibou looked up at Yami with his huge shocked eyes when he realised that he'd won.

"Mou hitori no boku, is something wrong? You...weren't playing very well." He sounded so uncertain...did he think Yami would be upset by hearing the truth?

"No, I wasn't." Yami played with the miniature Millennium Puzzle he'd left fastened to his collar ever since the bet they'd lost so badly, trying to work out how to respond. He'd told Yugi that he only wanted to be with him, but he _couldn't_ push his desires, he could try to push _Yugi_ into making a move, but if he initiated things he was scared that he'd be rejected, and he'd rather have Yugi's friendship and be permitted to stay close to him than risk displeasing him in any way. He didn't think he'd be able to survive it if Yugi didn't want him around any more. "I was thinking about what happened two weeks ago, at The Foxhole." The elaboration was probably unneeded, but he added it anyway.

"Don't tell me you liked the stuff we saw there?" Yugi couldn't be serious, could he? Or had his aibou been turned on by what he saw and only disliked the assumption that he was submissive? If Yugi wanted that he'd do it, but Yami hoped he didn't.

"No, of course not. I'm talking about what I said to you, I told you that I find you desirable. And...you do know that I love you, don't you aibou?" He didn't dare use one of the stronger forms of the word in case it upset his aibou, but he used the form that he'd heard _Yugi_ use to Jounouchi. If Yugi could say that to the blond surely he'd be able to hear it from him.

"I love you too mou hitori no boku. You're like my brother, only better." Like a brother...well, it was closer than friendship, at least the way friendship was today. If that was all Yugi would offer him Yami would accept it and be grateful. He refused to be anything else, it was more than he'd hoped for anyway, and his purpose in life was to protect Yugi, nothing else. His desires didn't, and _shouldn't_ come into the matter.

"Thank you aibou." He forced himself to smile as Yugi hugged him, burying his face in his aibou's hair and enjoying his scent. This...this was close to paradise, it had to be. And he'd stopped really caring about his lost memories when he'd found himself with a physical body of his own, _this_ life, with his aibou, who he knew to be the Chosen One, was all that mattered. Searching for his memories would be a diversion from protecting him, and he'd managed to persuade him that it wasn't necessary.

Then Yugi pushed away from him, a strangely familiar smile on his face. It wasn't an expression Yami was used to seeing on the teen, and it took him a moment to figure where he had seen it, on his own face. "But you don't love me as a brother, do you mou hitori no boku? You want to share my bed for more than just sleeping." Yami froze, he knew he was blushing, and his eyes were as wide as his aibou's normally were, but he couldn't help himself, or think of anything to say. "When you said you didn't want to be with anyone but me you meant it sexually didn't you?"

"Y-yes aibou." Was he going to actually do anything about it though? As long as he was allowed to stay with aibou, to protect him when he needed it Yami couldn't allow himself to care.

"You don't want to Top me, but do you want to take me?" Yugi reached up to stroke Yami's cheek as he asked the question. Yami didn't know how to answer that; he wanted to be with Yugi, and to please him, but...he'd prefer to be taken, he still had nightmares about being returned to the Puzzle and locked away in there with the things that had hunted him until his aibou reassembled it. He craved the physical connection having Yugi inside him would give, a reassurance that he couldn't be trapped inside the Puzzle again as long as his aibou lived. A false reassurance, since no one knew _why_ the three spirits had been given physical form, but it was what he dreamed of.

"I..." There was only one answer he could give, really. "I want to be with you and to please you. It doesn't matter how, I'll enjoy whatever you want." That seemed to surprise Yugi, and he felt guilty about the times he'd upset and defied his aibou in his eagerness to protect him.

"Really?" Yugi sounded as if he doubted Yami's willingness, but that didn't show in his actions as he pushed Yami's body back and down to the floor, kissing him as he did.

"Y-yes aibou." He gasped the words out between his hikari's hungry kisses.

"Good." Yugi began removing his collar, and then unfastening his buckled leather shirt, kissing his way down Yami's exposed chest. "I want to taste you now, just stay where you are." Yami shut his eyes and obeyed as Yugi pulled his pants off, waiting for whatever his aibou wanted to do to him. First he felt a few tentative licks at the head of his penis, then Yugi's mouth closed around just the head. He managed to swallow more of Yami as he practised, and eventually added using one hand on the parts he couldn't get into his mouth, and the other playing with Yami's balls. It wasn't really good at first, but Yugi seemed to be experimenting, and learning exactly what Yami enjoyed very fast. And just the fact that it was his aibou doing this for him made it even better.

-Aibou...I'm going to come...- He had to warn his hikari, he knew that much even through the daze of pleasure centred at his groin.

:Then come for me.: It wasn't the response he'd expected, not that he'd really expected anything, but he let his eyes fall closed as he released into Yugi's mouth. He could feel Yugi swallowing around him and when he lifted his head to look along his body he saw his aibou crouched over him, smiling at him with Yami's seed dribbling from one corner of his mouth.

"What about you aibou?" He reached for Yugi hesitantly, wishing that he'd thought to be a bit more active and feeling slightly vulnerable to be naked when his aibou, his lover, was still fully clothed. Yugi pushed his hand away, making Yami wonder what he'd done wrong, and held both his wrists together above his head. "Aibou?"

"I want to take you mou hitori no boku." Yugi's voice was quiet, more than a little seductive, and he caressed Yami's face as he spoke. "Is that alright with you?" Yami shivered in pleasure and disbelief. He couldn't quite believe that Yugi had just asked to grant his greatest fantasy.

"Please aibou, make me yours." He arched his hips up against Yugi as he spoke, not even trying to move his pinned hands. "But please...let me undress you first?"

Yugi didn't answer verbally, he just released Yami's hands and sat back onto his thighs. Yami slowly sat up himself, watching Yugi for any hint that he was doing something that displeased him. He undressed his aibou swiftly, almost tearing the clothes in his eagerness to see what lay beneath. He froze in shock at what he found in Yugi's pants though. His aibou was bigger than he was _that_ way, even though Yami was the taller, even if it was just by a couple of inches. Quite a lot bigger, and Yami was just beginning to worry about how it would _fit_.

"Hush, it's alright." Yugi seemed to sense the source of his worry, leaning forward and stroking his face reassuringly. Yami flushed in embarrassment that he was forcing his aibou to reassure _him_ when _he_ was supposed to be Yugi's protector. "I won't hurt you. We can go slow, and if you're scared we can do something else."

"No, please aibou. I want you inside me." He reached out to take hold of Yugi's shoulders, lying back down and pulling Yugi with him for a desperate kiss. -Aibou, I want to be yours in every way, whatever will please you best, I swear it. I don't _care_ if you hurt me, as long as you love me too.-

Yugi swiftly took control of the kiss from him, not that he cared, but he stopped almost as soon as he'd established that control, standing and walking over to his dresser. It felt like Yugi was punishing him for initiating the kiss, but it couldn't be that. When he pulled out a few little packets with 'The Foxhole' written on them Yami realised that there were some things he'd forgotten about.

"Do you want me to use a condom Yami?"

"Condom?" He'd never heard of such a thing.

"It's something men put on their dick to keep from getting a woman pregnant, or from passing on diseases. I'm a virgin, so diseases aren't really a worry, but if you'd rather..."

"Just take me." One of the packets was larger, and silver with red writing and Yugi put that to one side unopened, then he opened one of the red packets, giving the others to Yami. He coated his fingers with what was in the packet, and put them inside Yami, stretching him, it wasn't painful, not at first, but it wasn't all that pleasant either and Yami was biting the inside of his lip to keep from showing his pain by the end.

"Open another packet and put the lube on me." Yami obeyed, reaching out to coat Yugi's arousal with the 'lube', wishing that Yugi would kiss him again. Yugi seemed to hear his wish, leaning forward and kissing him hungrily before climbing off him again.

"I heard it's better from behind the first time, so roll over and get up on your hands and knees." Yami obeyed, waiting for more instructions, then he felt Yugi sliding inside him. It hurt at first, but it began to feel good too pretty soon, and even more when Yugi reached an arm around his waist and began stroking him. Yugi came first, but he still made sure that Yami came again, before they both collapsed to the bed together.

"You were wonderful mou hitori no boku."

"You too aibou. Thank you."

-o-()-o-

Seto still wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, even as he dismissed his driver, telling the man that he'd call him back in an hour or so, before he went to knock on the Bakuras' door. The information he got during their visit to The Foxhole a month ago had already helped him with Kaiba Corp, it would be worth doing this for that alone. But...it had been a relief to give himself over to someone else the way he had then, even if it had been a game. He hadn't had to worry about anything but making the mutt happy for five hours.

And Wraith had all too obviously been a legend there, as much as Yugi and Yami were among duellists, everyone had respected him, and acted as if he had no equal on the scene. Besides there was something almost sexy about Ryou when he was being Wraith, and _'Silver'_ was certainly sexy.

He was shaken from his musing when Ryou opened the door even before he knocked.

"Before I invite you in, you should know. We're in the middle of a scene. You can watch if you want, or just wait in a different room, or even leave and come back later, but I need to finish it off before I can deal with you."

"You just _left_ him?" Seto had done more research on BDSM over the past month - the sort he had to admit to himself that he should have done before visiting The Foxhole - and he was sure leaving a sub alone in the middle of a scene wasn't done.

"It's part of this scene, most of our scenes really, for me to leave Silver waiting at certain points - or I'd have let you wait. _Do_ you want to watch?" Ryou tilted his head to one side, waiting for Seto's response, a faintly mocking smile on his face.

"Very well." He hadn't been able to watch all of the scene Ryou'd done at The Foxhole, and he wanted to know what he'd be getting himself into. "What would you have done if someone else came here? And how did you know it was me for that matter?"

"Magic." Ryou shrugged, and looked as if he wasn't going to say anything else for a moment. "Come on in and I'll explain." Seto followed Ryou through the house as he spoke. "First we have Shadow Magic wards that I cast which tell us if anyone's approaching the house - and who. Second _Bakura_ cast another set of wards which keep anyone from entering our home unless one of us invites them in explicitly. If we aren't in the middle of a scene, but we are...playing I guess...then either I lock Silver away, or he reverts to being Bakura-sama. If we _are_ in the middle of a scene, and I can leave him I get rid of our visitor. If I can't I switch the wards from giving us about five minutes warning for people we know to discouraging anyone from approaching the house. Whenever we start a scene I always switch them to discourage strangers and I don't do scenes if we're expecting an important visit from a stranger."

"How?" But then Seto was distracted from his question by the sight in front of him. Bakura was standing bent over a low table with his legs so far apart he had to be barely keeping his balance, throwing his weight onto the arms that braced him on the far end of the table. There were three candles set on his back along his spine and another three set on the table beneath his torso. There were silver clamps fastened on his nipples, making Seto wince in sympathy, especially since a matching chain connected them, hanging to just above the candle flames. His ass was faintly red and he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Ryou drew Seto's attention simply by picking up a thin cane.

"The wards are tied to me, all of them. I can switch them between modes with a thought." The he swung the cane, hitting the very top of Bakura's ass, just at the point where it met his back, with an audible crack. The really disturbing part was that Bakura didn't react at all, he didn't flinch, he didn't even make a sound, the only thing that happened was that a bruise began to spring up. "My wards discourage people approaching by making them feel reluctant to approach, to find their own reasons not to come here. That or find a reason they want or need to be somewhere else. Then he swung the cane again, hitting Bakura very close to where he'd hit the first time, but not on exactly the same spot. "I usually use knives, and always when I'm doing a public scene, because they have such an immediately visible effect, but with my Silver's pale skin, if it's just for my pleasure I occasionally enjoy the dramatic effect I can get over time with something like this." Ryou's explanation sounded almost _scholarly_, and he made it sound so _normal_ as he explained his reasoning. Seto watched, trying to hide his near shock, as Ryou swung the cane eight more times, the final blow landing very near the top of Bakura's thighs. Seto recognised the irony, that he was reacting more than Bakura did, and Bakura was the one being beaten.

Then Ryou blew out the candles, starting with the ones on Bakura's back, stroking his back around the candles, and telling him to stay as he was for just a little longer. Next he walked out of the room and returned carrying a bowl of steaming water that smelled of lavender and chamomile. After setting the bowl on the floor beneath the table he piled some of the cushions scattered about the room around Bakura's feet, finally moving the candles on Bakura's back to the table, along with pulling off his nipple clamps. Bakura was beginning to tremble by now, and Ryou stood behind him where he could pull Bakura's body up against his own. Bakura's arms, strangely enough, staying in the same position relative to his body throughout the move, and it puzzled Seto, especially since they were trembling too.

"Break stance my lovely Silver." At Ryou's words Bakura went limp in his arms, his own arms falling to his sides, leaving the yami only held upright by Ryou's support. Seto remembered him saying something similar at the end of his show at The Foxhole, this had to be ritual for them.

Ryou slid an arm around Bakura's waist to take hold of his erection, using the pre-cum leaking from its head as a lubricant and jerking him off in a few swift pulls. Then he lowered Bakura down to the cushions, and pulled the bowl of scented water from under the table, lifting a sponge out of it to wash him all over.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Ryou finally asked him about his business, after he'd pulled out some towels that had been hidden under the table as well, wrapped around a hot water bottle, to start towelling Bakura down. Even though he had to look up at Seto there was no mistaking who was in charge of the conversation. "Feel free to take a seat by the way." Seto realised that he had to mean on one of the cushions that littered the floor. He hesitated before sitting cross-legged on a cushion about four feet in front of Ryou, just out of arms reach, only recognising how defensive his choice of seats was after he'd sat down.

"When we were at The Foxhole a month ago there were things I liked. And you obviously have a very good reputation in those circles. I want..." Seto couldn't bring himself to say anything else...but he obviously didn't have to.

"To see if I'll Top you?" Ryou smirked at him as he pulled a now dry Bakura across his lap, petting him as he spoke. "It depends on exactly what you want. If you want to come here and be dominated outside the scene...I can do that, but you won't get _any_ say in what I do to you, other than setting your hard limits, the things you absolutely can't stand, and in ending the scene altogether, you wouldn't have any safewords."

"I don't understand." Seto had to interrupt. "If you don't give me a safeword how could I end the scene?"

"I should say any other safewords. You'd be able to end the scene, _here_, but then you'd have to get dressed and leave, no more playing at all, or the usual post-scene cuddling or comforting." As if he'd _need_ that. "By the way, you'd also run the risk that Bakura would be Bakura-sama, not Silver, and if he's Bakura-sama I might invite him to join in dominating you. Also I sometimes just put Silver into a stance, or have him do household chores, and not even bed him while he's Silver, the same will apply to you, no matter what you want if you decide to be my sub.

"Now, if you want to visit the scene as my sub you won't have a safeword while we're out of this house. I'll use a glamor to make sure you can't be recognised, but I wouldn't take you out on the scene until you managed to meet my standards for five consecutive visits to play here. Which did you want?"

"I...you can make me unrecognisable?"

"Without cross-dressing, yes. Darken your skin-tone and alter it to be more bronze rather than the golden tone you have now, change your eye colour, to match a new wig, I'll call you Bronze, so make the wig look a brown as close to bronze as you can get, and at least to your shoulders. I'll tie the glamor to the wig. And I'll contact the guy who did Silver's collar, and have him make one just like it in bronze for you. If you want to go that route."

"I'll pay for it then." Ryou had soothed his last worry, and even though the collar Bakura wore might set off bad memories, with the woven band resembling a dog collar slightly he'd try to handle it.

"You can pay for the other toys I use with you as well. You won't be sharing Silver's, for obvious reasons, we can use more or less generic stuff here, but we'll have to order custom stuff towards when I'm ready to take you out on the scene."

"Not a problem." Anything custom had to be expensive, and Seto could afford it. "I don't want to be restrained, put on a leash, or for you to use a whip or a belt on me." Get it out of the way with.

"I don't do physical restraint. If a sub doesn't have the self-control not to move when I'm playing with him then he's not worth my time. Any other hard limits?"

"No one else but you and Bakura get involved with me. No animals, and nothing to do with excrement. And I'd rather not be involved in a scene in any of the clubs."

"Fine for now, we might push that last bit later. Now, I want to do a little test. Strip for me."

-o-()-o-

Silver was solely focused on how wonderful his Master's hands felt as he lay across his lap being petted. It didn't really matter what he was talking about with the Priest...that was Wraith-sama's concern, and nothing he needed to understand, but then he was pulled out of his daze of pleasure. He could feel his Master's mind pressing against his own, pulling Bakura, his core self, closer to the surface from where he'd buried himself, and merging him with Silver.

:Bakura, will you have a problem with me bringing Seto into our games long-term:

-It's your right Yadonushi-sama.- Bakura couldn't understand why Wraith-sama would even bother asking, but he did wonder about the details, and he knew that his curiosity would be leaking through their link, when he let Silver come to the fore _all_ his thoughts and feelings were readily available for him to see. But his Master didn't seem to realise that, and he was rewarded by a copy of Wraith-sama's memory of the last few minutes while his...their Master ordered Kaiba to strip.

"We'll hide your scars with the glamor. Silver, take Bronze and clean him _thoroughly_. You may speak until you bring him back here." Wraith-sama lifted him to his feet, and pushed him gently over to the Priest, to _Bronze_. "Do as Silver tells you to Bronze."

"Yes Master." Bakura could tell that Bronze was _trying_ to show his respect, but it made no difference to Wraith-sama, and their Master slapped him open handed across the face, with a speed born of reflex.

"You don't speak unless I explicitly tell you that you can. I _will_ know if you say a word while Silver's grooming you." Bakura began guiding Bronze through to the Western style bathroom Ryou-sama's father preferred before he could do anything else wrong, remaining silent himself until they'd left the room.

"Wraith-sama will look through my mind to see if you have spoken." His quiet words cut Bronze off before he could speak as they entered the bathroom. "If you need to use the toilet do it now, then stand bent over, bracing your hands on the cistern, with your feet about shoulder width apart." He busied himself with changing the head on the shower so that he could clean Bonze inside as well as out, and finding the Herbal Essences shampoo Ryou-sama bought in bulk for this as much as anything else. When he couldn't focus on these face-saving little tasks any longer Bakura looked up and over at Bronze. The sub hadn't followed that last instruction, instead he was staring at the two things Bakura was holding.

"It won't hurt, not too much anyway, I promise. This is pretty small, and I'll stretch you beforehand." He smiled at Bronze reassuringly, waiting for him to obediently turn around and give him access, but the man didn't, instead pointing at the shampoo, head tilted to one side inquiringly. "Don't worry, I need to clean you inside as well, and this is the only affordable shampoo that isn't irritating at all used that way. Now turn around and bend over." He hesitated, but he did obey, letting Bakura clean him inside, and then he submitted meekly as Bakura washed him in the shower, shaving everywhere except his groin and head. He looked as if he wanted to protest when Bakura began to dry him as well, but he settled down easily enough with a few words reminding him that this was what Wraith-sama had ordered.

On returning with Bronze Bakura felt Yadonushi-sama scanning his mind to confirm that his new sub had remained silent while he was being groomed. Wraith-sama smiled at what he found and turned to the series of toys laid out on the table Bakura had so recently been balanced over. There were the cane and the paddle that Wraith-sama had used earlier, a two-inch diameter candle, still in its shrink wrapping, a second candle, a taper this time, a bowl of ice cubes, two wooden clothes pegs and a black leather boot lace.

"I'll be using my flechettes and three of these on you Bronze. I want you to pick one of them. And you can pick another Silver. Are you still a virgin Bronze?"

The teen flushed darkly at that question, he'd already been slightly pink while he examined the toys, most likely from trying to work out what each could be used for, but he didn't reply. Bakura wasn't sure whether that was because he was too embarrassed, or whether he remembered that he wasn't supposed to speak, but it was fortunate for him.

"You can answer me now Bronze." He jumped a bit at that, and turned away from the table, looking at Ryou-sama with wide eyes.

"Y-yes Master. I am a virgin."

"Good, we don't need to worry about diseases then. But you don't look directly at me. Understood?" He swallowed, and nodded without speaking, casting his eyes down afterwards. "Now, have you chosen?" Bronze nodded again, picking up the paddle. "Silver, your choice?" Bakura stepped forward, thinking about which of them he'd prefer to be used on himself...the leather boot lace, since Wraith-sama wasn't going to restrain Bronze it had to be intended to keep him from coming until their Master wished it. "And I'll use this." The taper candle, Bakura knew what that would have meant with him, but...

"Bronze, I want you to put your hands on the back of your neck. Leave them there. If you move them then the scene ends there. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, I understand, Master." Ryou-sama stepped closer to Bronze, smiling and stroked his face gently before reaching down between his legs and frowning at what he found there. He turned away and stalked over to lean against the wall, a smirk on his face.

"Silver, I want you to use your mouth to bring Bronze to arousal. You can give him his first lesson in oral sex at the same time." In case that was a bit too obscure Wraith-sama decided to elaborate. "Position him so that he can suck you while you're sucking him." Bakura frowned at the crude description of what his Master wanted, but most of the other ways of saying it were equally crude.

Bakura's first thought was to position them the way Wraith-sama preferred on the rare occasion he felt like doing this with him, but as he pushed Bronze to his knees he realised the other wouldn't be able to support himself properly without the use of his arms, so instead he pushed and pulled at him until Bronze was lying on his back in Bakura's usual position. Their Master could have made it a lot easier by allowing him to speak, or instructing Bonze as to the position he was to take, but he seemed to be amused by it. Bakura crouched over Bronze on his hands and knees, dismissing any irritation he felt at Wraith-sama's lack of action, noting that even though _he_ was half hard already Bronze remained fully limp. Not that it mattered, and he lowered his body enough that he'd be able to take Bronze into his mouth, and it would be just as easy for Bronze to return the favour.

"Bronze, do exactly what Silver is doing to you for him." That prompted the other to lift his head and take Bakura into his own mouth. He'd have an aching neck far sooner than Bakura did. The yami knew that Bronze was new to this so he made a point of taking it slow and keeping it simple. He'd probably be asked to educate Bronze on the finer points of blow jobs later anyway. Bakura made a point of moving his head slowly, and teasing more than anything, after al he hadn't been told to bring Bronze, and _he_ didn't expect to climax either.

"Enough." Pain flared in his ass when Wraith-sama slapped him there lightly; he'd gotten so engrossed in his tasks that he'd managed to forget about the bruises he'd been left with from the caning. But he was too well trained to flinch, forcing himself down Bronze's throat, instead he pulled away and crawled off the other.

Bakura arranged himself on his stomach, sprawled over four or five of the floor cushions, where he could watch as Wraith-sama tied the boot lace around the base of Bronze's erection, and around him balls, to keep him from climaxing, and to keep them in easy reach. He knew that Ryou-sama wasn't exactly tying the lace, but weaving it in a way that he could unravel it instantly, but anyone who didn't know the trick would take a long time undoing it, from personal experience, and as Silver, and even in the other aspects of himself Bakura loved the delayed satisfaction it offered.

"Silver, go and prepare the mix we use after we play with wax." For all their reputation on the BDSM scene neither of them were actually up on all the specialised language it had evolved. But Wraith-sama's words still told Bakura exactly what essential oils he was supposed to use and in what quantities he needed to add them to the boiling water. He also knew that he needed to make it up half boiling water, and half water cold from the tap.

When he got back he found that Bronze was kneeling at the end of the table, bent over so that his upper body was resting on it, and Wraith-sama was using the paddle on him. From the way he was moving _up_ into each blow he was enjoying it too. Not that Bakura blamed him for that.

-Where should I put this Yadonushi-sama?- He was permitted to initiate a mental conversation when Ryou-sama wanted to pull the core up to the surface, but that was pretty rare.

:Under the table, as usual.: Wraith-sama stopped beating Bronze, earning a whine of protest, that shifted pitch when he slid an oiled finger into him. Once the bowl was put away Bakura found somewhere to sprawl and watch the show, since he hadn't been commanded to do anything different. Wraith-sama was alternating between five and ten blows of the paddle with more exploration inside Bronze. By the time he put the paddle to one side Bronze _had_ to be fully stretched.

-o-()-o-

Seto couldn't quite believe how good it felt when Wraith brought that paddle he'd chosen down onto his ass with a crack. It wasn't such a surprise that the fingers Wraith was sliding into him at irregular intervals felt good - it had felt good when _Silver_ had done the same thing in preparation for giving him that enema, embarrassing as that was. He stifled the urge to protest when the teen stopped all his ministrations.

Then Wraith took hold of him and hauled him off the table and around on his knees with surprising strength. He'd been advised not to look directly at Wraith's face unless ordered to while Silver was 'grooming' him, so he focused on the teen's chest, inspecting the buttons on his blue shirt.

"Undress me Bronze." Without using his hands? How? Seto tied to let his questions show on his face, apparently with full success, despite Gozaburo's training _not_ to let anything show. "Use your mouth."

He hesitated, thinking about how to do what Wraith had commanded, and realised he didn't need to struggle to his feet yet. He sat back on his heels and leaned forward, pushing Wraith's shirt up with the top of his head so he could get to Wraith's fly. It was a button fly and Seto was mentally cursing as he struggled with the top button, trying to unfasten it with his teeth and tongue. It did get a bit easier as he learned how to manipulate the heavy denim and large bronze button and he was bitterly certain that _Silver_ could undress Wraith this way almost as quickly as with his hands.

Once he'd managed to get the fly fully undone Seto took hold of the left side of the waistband of Wraith's jeans with his teeth, and tugged them down as much as he could. He had to keep shifting his hold from the left side to the right side and back again to slowly inch the jeans down Wraith's legs. He'd been so focused on getting the jeans off that he hadn't realised Wraith was wearing a black thong underneath, but he pulled it down to join the jeans around Wraith's ankles anyway.

_Now_ he began trying to get to his feet, so he could start working on Wraith's shirt, but his...master only laughed, putting his hands on Seto's shoulders to hold him in place.

"No, I think you've managed to remove the important things already pretty Bronze. I'm clean, but until you can get proof of that yourself would you like me to use a condom?" Seto hadn't considered that at all when he'd planned this, and he was grateful that he wasn't supposed to speak without permission, because he had no idea what to say. He was supposed to trust Ryou, trust his master, that was one of the things submission was about, wasn't it, but...this was _important_, and he knew that Wraith wasn't a virgin. "You may answer my question Bronze." At least Wraith had given him s few minutes to think about it.

"Use a condom, pl-please Master." He didn't know why he'd started stammering about sexual matters, but he had, and he just hoped he managed to stop soon.

"Silver, get a condom for me." Seto glanced over at the yami and watched as he picked a wrapped condom out of a small jar set in a corner. So now he'd know where to look if he was told to do the same thing. Wraith allowed him to watch as Silver put the condom onto him, then turned him around, and bent him back over the table, taking him quickly, but not harshly. Seto could tell he was taking it slowly, and it felt good, despite the pain in his groin from his denied arousal.

When Wraith withdrew from him he sank down to sit beside Seto, stroking his ass gently.

"I'm going to cut you now. It won't scar, and it won't even hurt too much at first, but you'll feel it later. I'll be cutting you just here." And he let his hand rest over Seto's spine, in the small of his back, where it would be least irritated by his clothes and daily routine Seto suspected.

It didn't feel good, or in any way even remotely pleasurable. He hadn't expected it to, even if Silver got off on it, _he_ wasn't quite that warped. And Wraith could tell that Seto didn't enjoy what he was doing to him.

"I _definitely_ won't be doing any public scenes with you then." Disappointment edged his voice, but not much, and he reached between Seto's legs to unfasten the boot lace tied there, with a single pull. "Silver, I want you to rim him until he climaxes." He could hear Wraith walking away, and Silver coming to stand, then kneel, behind him, but in the position he'd been put Seto couldn't see what either of them were doing. It made him feel unfamiliarly vulnerable, and brought an unexpected shiver of desire to run along his spine. He was learning a lot of new things about himself here, things he'd never thought to consider.

Silver's hands were on his ass, parting his buttocks, and Seto started in shock when he felt silver's tongue running up between them, over his asshole, and then pushing into it. It felt strangely good too, not enough to bring him to climax, not at first, but certainly enough that he pushed back against Silver's hands to get as much of that teasing tongue into him as he could. Then he felt hot wax dripping onto his back, mainly on the shoulder blades. It hurt at first, but the pain swiftly turned to pleasure, just like when Wraith had been using the paddle on him. That's when Seto realised the incoherent moans of pleasure he'd been hearing were coming from _his_ mouth, not his imagination, and when he came it shook him with the force of it.

He only realised he was being moved in the aftermath of his climax when he found himself lying in a nest of cushions, looking up at Wraith and Silver.

"Break stance." Wraith was smiling at him and stroking his cheek, and Seto fought with the urge to lean into his touch. "That means you can move your hands from the back of your neck, and relax, the scene's just about over. Silver, tend to him until he's ready to go. You may both talk as much as you wish." Then Wraith left, and Seto noticed a vaguely displeased look on Silver's face. But the yami pulled out the bowl he'd brought in earlier, from under the table, and began washing Seto with the water in it, removing the dried on wax as he did. It felt _very_ good, and calming in a way he hadn't expected.

"Why are you...upset Silver?"

"Wraith should be doing this. It's Wraith's right to decide who he brings into our relationship, on a temporary or permanent basis, but it's also his duty to soothe both of us after a scene. He shouldn't hand the duty over to me, unless he wants me to be dominant to you. And I don't want that - not in any aspect."

"Any aspect?" This was getting interesting, and a bit unnerving, but Seto didn't want it to stop.

"This is covered by the promise you made to Yadonushi-sama on the Millennium Ring, agreed?" The flat demanding look in Silver's eyes was something he'd expect to see from Bakura, not from this perfect slave.

"Yes." And Seto felt _something_ surrounding him, binding him to his word the same way it had last time.

"You're not actually talking to Silver at the moment, Silver has very little capacity for thought. What you're speaking to is a mix of Silver, and my core self, Bakura. There's three aspects, to me, my core self, Bakura, and I only let that show unadulterated when I'm alone or only with people I know I can trust implicitly - just Ryou-sama at the moment. Then there's Silver, and Touzokuou. Touzokuou is the persona that developed when all my family and kin were slaughtered when I was a child, and he's what I show the world, because I don't feel it's safe to show my core self fully. Until Ryou-sama even those I trusted most only got to see Bakura merged with Touzokuou, but that's what most people see in this time, since life isn't quite as dangerous in ways that require Touzokuou. Silver only emerged recently...I don't know you well enough to let you know about his origin, but the elements I used to form him always existed. Think of it as a form of self-induced and highly controlled multiple personality syndrome, except both Touzokuou and Silver are subordinated to and controlled by my core personality." That was really strange, and probably all Seto was going to get out of him as Bakura began towelling him dry, gently and sensually. He was reluctant to leave, so he turned to more practical things.

"Wraith mentioned getting proof that you two were clean. Do you have any preference about when?"

"No, just set it up with whatever doctor you want, and send us the time. Our only real obligation if Yadonushi-sama's schooling." Seto scowled at that.

"They're going to think I'm corrupting you two then." Unless he came up with a good story to explain it. "Can you give me any ideas about what to expect?"

"I think this session might have given you a few clues. You'll need to bring a suitable wig next time you want to play, and Wraith-sama will order a collar for you...that is if you still want to do this?"

"Yes, but...it won't always be like this after all."

"No, if Ryou-sama has something else to do he might have me train you in oral sex better, or put you into a pose and leave you there for as long as you can stand it. He might decide to have you do some household chores, or something else. Those are all things he's done when I needed to be Silver, but he didn't want to bother with a scene. But I expect the first few times he'll be doing things like this, to see how you react to various things."

"Oh." Seto was getting dressed by now, and he noticed the time. "I have to leave now." He'd spent more than three hours with Ryou and Bakura. He called for his car, and left, with a lot of things to think about.


End file.
